


没人是圣诞老人

by lisbon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 不是甜文, 普通人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: S→C  C→D  D→S





	没人是圣诞老人

Castiel将衣服卷好塞进了行李箱，留给他的空隙不多，如果有旁人在场大约会说：别勉强了。他坐在地上，上个月买回的地毯就留给下一位租客，连带两个花瓶和一台洗衣机，都不算是很贵重的东西，他也没办法把那些带走。非洲疫情发生的很急，MSF发来通知已经一个小时，  
Castiel需要先和纽约分布的志愿者们集合，然后一同前往。  
*MSF：无国界医生组织  
房东太太告诉他钥匙就留在门口第三盆月季花下面。

“早点回来，好好的回来。”

她这么说。

Castiel把行李箱靠在腿边，他没有多少时间耽搁，甚至挤不出时间去吃一份速食火鸡，哪怕今天是平安夜。Castiel关上门，却后知后觉发现自己都没看最后一眼，他在这里住了将近十年，自他从温切斯特家搬出来。  
天气太冷了，呼吸中似乎都凝结了肉眼看不清的细小冰晶，Castiel紧紧衣领，行李箱滑轮发出平稳声响，他快步走入街区，向容易打车的地方小跑，湿冷的空气让呼吸夹杂疼痛，他把半张脸埋进围巾好让状况缓解，接着他抬头，看见了那辆醒目的Impala，然后从商店里搓着手走出来的Dean。

“Cass？”

“Dean。”

Castiel看向Dean，没注意到围巾已经从嘴巴上落下来，萦绕在脸部四周温暖潮湿的空气散去，一瞬间刺骨的冷空气钻进鼻腔，带着酸痛让Castiel不得不难受的张开嘴巴，他的眼睛有点红了，液体在见到空气之后就变得冰冷，呆在眼眶里冷冰冰的。Castiel不适的眨眨眼。  
Sam在这时候从店里出来，他抱着纸袋，另一只手像侍者一样托着两个纸盒，Castiel抬头看看招牌，又透过雾气腾腾的玻璃看向店里面，很多派和碳酸饮料，以及小孩。Sam用手肘支撑着玻璃门，有孩子穿过他的腿跑出来，Dean见状大喊，Castiel把奔跑的孩子拦截在马路边。

“小鬼真麻烦。”Dean从Sam手里接过纸袋，他想让Sam先把剩下的东西放到车上，但Sam已经走到Castiel面前。  
“今天是平安夜，Cass。”Sam帮忙把孩子们赶回店门口，他看着Castiel的行李箱，又举了举手里的苹果派：“我们要一起过平安夜。”

是啊，往年都是如此，自Sam和Dean的父亲远走，Castiel成年后离开寄宿家庭住到同一条街上的温切斯特家里，从那个时候，他们就是一起过节。

Castiel看了一眼Dean，对方已经走到Sam旁边，同样困惑的看着他的行李，Castiel抓着拉杆的手收紧，之后彻底松开，他说：“MSF紧急通知有任务，抱歉、我还没来得及...”  
“但今天是平安夜，我们将近三年没见了！”Dean蛮横的夺过Castiel的行李，他说话时依然是不容置喙的口吻，声线很低，生气时咬字很重，他看向Sam，期望对方能在这场对峙中为他助力。  
Sam放低了举着苹果派的盒子，Castiel比他低一些，所以仰望他是眼睛会被上方的光线照亮，从而那些参有闪耀杂质的蓝色瞳孔会像一汪水潭，清澈而平静，Sam听到Dean粗声叫他的名字，催促他快点开口，他清楚Dean想让他说什么，但他说他自己想说的：“上车吧。”他后退一步，半个身子侧向Impala，他催促还愣在原地的Dean和Castiel：“今天可不好打车，Cass。”  
“你说什么呢，Sammy！”Dean怒气冲冲的走到Sam身旁，但他还是拿出了车钥匙，他看向Castiel又看向Sam：“除了回家，要送他去哪！”  
“机场。”Sam单手拉开副驾驶车门把苹果派放进去，他看了眼后备箱，Castiel已经自己把行李放了进去，所以他坐到座位上，对Dean说：“Cass是要去做更好的事，我们很多年前谈过这个不是吗？”  
“哈，我明白！满世界跑的医生！不在乎回报和奖赏、但我要提醒你，上次他从阿富汗回来可是躺着担架到美国的！”Dean伸手帮Sam擦干净嘴角，刚才他们试吃了不少口味。  
Castiel坐进后座，Dean透过后视镜怒目而视，Sam转过身对他说：“这次你能打电话给我、我们吗？”  
“应该可以，这次不去战争国家。”Castiel认为这句话很幽默，但他看到Dean发狠地按了两下喇叭。  
Sam向驾驶座看了一眼，Castiel低下头，他伸出手把派递过去。  
“嘿！那是我的！”Dean腾出手拦了一下。  
“我买了两个！”Sam执意把派递给Castiel：“毕竟是平安夜，你总该吃点晚餐。”  
“谢谢。”Castiel接过去，这东西是Dean的最爱，但他确是拿这一整块甜甜的东西没有办法，但往常他还是会拿起Dean旁边那块，像个神经兮兮的中学生。

Dean始终没有说话，直到他们快要抵达机场的时候，他才突然说：“如果你执意要离开，那么你现在就拆你的礼物吧！”说完，他让Castiel去拿旁边两个红色包装纸的方盒。  
“不如我们一起拆开？”Sam让Castiel帮他找找有没有别的礼物。  
“别想，Sammy。”Dean终于笑起来，整个人得意的看向Sam：“我把你的藏起来了，你当然要像往年一样努力去找，不然就没有！”  
“混蛋。”  
“贱人。”

Castiel撕开包装纸，他想起他也准备了礼物，他总是全世界的跑，往年礼物总是会送迟，所以今年他为了保险提前寄了快递到Sam和Dean家里，现在事实证明这很明智。  
Dean送给他很多袜子，Sam送给他一枚领带夹。  
“我很喜欢，谢谢。”Castiel把领带夹放进口袋，把袜子抓在手里。  
“你可以把袜子挂在椅子上，希望飞机上也有圣诞老人。”Dean停车，扶着Sam的座椅转身看向Castiel。  
“我会的。”Castiel的回答很认真，他不会这么做，但他回答的很认真。  
这让Dean反而觉得索然无趣，他先下车，Sam跟着他，等Castiel推开车门的时候Sam已经打开后备箱拿出了他的行李。下雪了，其实在他们快要到机场的时候Sam就发现了，雪片落在挡风玻璃上很快融化，Dean甚至觉得没必要打开雨刮器，但现在，雪下的足够急足够大，他们必须在此分手，因为没有时间等Dean停好车。Sam把Castiel往有遮挡的地方推，Dean从车里匆匆拿出两把雨伞，Castiel张嘴但还是没有出声喊Dean快过来。

志愿者们基本已经到齐了，Castiel的手机收到提醒，Sam不用看也知道消息来自哪里，他轻轻抱了一下Castiel，然后Castiel又抱了抱Dean，他们不像小孩一样一直挥手，但像每个大人一样目送对方远去。

Sam和Dean直到几个月后才知道Castiel那天已经搬离了公寓，但圣诞节那天，他们只知道Castiel居然快递了圣诞礼物。  
“这小子、”Dean签收了快递，看到寄件人一栏时低声埋怨：“他总该早点告诉咱们。”  
Sam没说话，他已经找到了Dean给他的礼物，现在那个盒子放在圣诞树下，他从Dean手里拿过Castiel给他的礼物盒，那用了相当鲜艳的翠绿色包装纸和红色丝带，上面用卡片写着Sam的名字，Sam解开丝带，撕开包装纸，里面是一张专辑，歌手不便透露，但是是Dean看了会毫不留情吐槽的那位，Sam看向玄关，Dean就站在那把礼物拆开。  
“看Sammy！是一副手套！我觉得会很配你送我的外套。”Dean兴奋的走过来，边张望着说：“你的礼物呢？”  
“喏。”Sam无奈的扬扬手，就听到Dean幸灾乐祸地说：“噢，他真的给你买了！但你也确实喜欢，Sammy girl。”  
“混蛋。”  
“贱人！”Dean笑嘻嘻的走到圣诞树旁，上面悬挂的装饰物来自超市失物招领处，而顶星是Sam剪了Dean的杂志。“快点！该拆我送你的礼物了！”  
Sam故意放缓动作，Dean差不多要违背圣诞精神挥舞拳头，Sam打开盒子，里面是一枚金光闪闪的圣诞顶星。  
“即使你剪了我的宝贝杂志，但它们做顶星也是不够格的。”Dean伸手把纸星星摘下来，他催促Sam：“快挂上去！”  
Sam想，他也该送Castiel一颗星星，一颗代表圣诞的星星，一颗藏着所有祝福的星星。Sam把顶星挂到圣诞树上，Dean在旁边大喊圣诞快乐！

飞机上，在所有人都睡着的时候，Castiel穿上了新袜子，他希望他能早点回来，到时候Dean会戴着那双手套拥抱他，带着独有的力量的温度。没人知道。

但也许圣诞老人知道，他也知道Sam把我爱你的纸条放在了领带夹盒的海绵下面，还知道Dean希望那颗星星照亮Sam，希望它足够足够亮，这样Sam也能一直望着它。


End file.
